Dragon Slayer, Meet Vampire
by Draco Fang
Summary: After hearing news about Lisanna's 'death', Natsu runs out to a small meadow to vent his emotions, only to get absorbed by a random Anima portal. Due to the meddling of a certain Exorcist, however, the dragon slayer ends up in an unfamiliar forest. If that wasn't bad enough, a strange girl claiming to be a vampire accidentally runs him over with her bike. Pre-Fairy Tail/Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This will be slightly AU, as Tsukune in this story does not fail the high school entrance exam to whatever school he was planning on going to prior to Youkai, so he won't be appearing at the school (though I am tinkering with a few ideas regarding him later on in the story, we'll see how that goes), and I have also pushed Lisanna's disappearance back by one year (in the manga/anime, it happened in the year x782, while in this story it happens during x781) to compensate for the three years that Natsu will spend at Youkai Academy (I do plan on having him return to Fairy Tail, along with some of his new friends, if I ever get to that point). There will be an Author's Note with a few more details at the end of this chapter. Thank you._

**Disclaimer**:_ Fairy Tail_ and _Rosario Plus Vampire_ are owned by Hiro Mashima and Akihisa Ikeda, respectively.

_(...)_

**Welcome to Youkai Academy, Part One**

_(...Year x781...)_

Natsu Dragneel ran as far as his legs would go, as the world around him seemed to slow to a crawl. Rain poured down heavily as he continued to run all throughout the wet streets of Magnolia, dashing past the townspeople who went about their everyday lives, some of them sparing a few seconds to stare at the rose haired boy before going back to their own business. To them, it was just another uneventful day in their lives.

This wasn't the case for the dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

For Natsu, today had started out like any other day; he woke up in the morning, did some training exercises, ate, showered, went to the guild, argued and fought with his long time rival Gray Fullbuster for a while before getting beaten to a pulp by Erza Scarlet for starting a fight, and just hung around the guild. He had also been awaiting the return of his best friend, Lisanna Strauss, as well as her two older siblings, Elfman and Mirajane, who had gone on an S-Class mission to exterminate a creature called '_The Beast_' a few days prior. Natsu had half expected to see the Strauss siblings at the guild first thing in the morning, laughing and talking about how their mission was a success. When he hadn't seen them there, he grew a little worried inside, but then simply shrugged it off as them just missing the train back, or perhaps some kind of delay had held them back. His partner Happy (a blue, sentient cat that walked upright on two feet, talked and could fly) threw in his two cents as well, the feline's overactive imagination getting the better of him and causing Natsu to sweat drop at some of the things that had been depicted, before the cat went on some kind of ramble about fish and the different variety.

The day had also started off as sunny, without a single cloud littering the beautiful blue sky. Gradually, some rather dark storm clouds began to roll in from the East, with the sound of thunder rumbling ominously every so often. With the day suddenly becoming gloomy, Natsu couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

That feeling was later confirmed when the guild doors had flown open, revealing Mirajane and Elfman with various injuries and bandages, but more importantly, they had returned _without_ Lisanna. Before anyone could even blink an eye, Natsu had already rushed over to them, immediately shouting "Where's Lisanna?" and "What the hell happened to you guys?" The entirety of the guild, including the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar, had quickly surrounded the two white-haired mages, also asking the same thing as the rose haired boy. Then, to everyone's shock, Mirajane had suddenly collapsed to her knees, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she choked on her words, the very words that made Natsu's heart sink lower than he had ever felt it.

"_L-L-Lisanna..she's..g-gone.."_

Eyes widening, the dragon slayer had almost snarled back a "What?!" in response, thinking for the briefest moment that it was all some kind of sick joke conjured up by the white-haired '_Demon_' and that Lisanna would suddenly come bursting into the guild with that warm smile she always wore. Instead, Mirajane, or Mira as some would call her, lowered her head and cried her eyes out, her emotions boiling to the surface. Elfman quickly embraced his sister, tears flowing from his own eyes before lowering his head as well, as he was unable to make eye contact with Natsu.

The second oldest Strauss sibling then explained what had happened; during the fight against '_The Beast,_' Mira had gotten injured, and the creature had slowly closed in on her. Elfman then attempted a _Take-Over_ on the beast in order to save his older sister, and it had appeared to have worked, until the creature had unexpectedly taken over him instead. With the monster's wounds having been healed, it resumed its rampage, gravely injuring Mira and forcing her out of her _Take-Over_form. That was when Lisanna had returned after she had helped evacuate the nearby town, and she had attempted to reason with the Beast in hopes of getting through to her brother. Unfortunately, it was all for naught, as the creature had instead roared at the youngest Strauss sibling in anger, before smacking her away with a swipe of its mighty claw before collapsing and reverting back into Elfman. Shocked, Mira had quickly ran to her sister's aid, but the damage that was dealt had been too great, and Lisanna had only managed to speak a few words before her body disappeared without a trace.

After telling the whole story, Elfman too let his emotions rise to the surface as he began to cry, but everything that needed to be said had already been spoken; the rest of the guild members had merely lowered their heads, mourning the fact that they had lost one of their own. No one seemed to notice that Natsu was trembling, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

Then, without warning, he had snapped.

Anyone who had been near the boy were forced back, as Natsu's magic flared and flames raged around his body, his face contorted by pure anger. He then remembered shouting some things at the two siblings in his rage induced state, berating them for not being able to protect Lisanna, and after he had finished with his rant he bolted out of the guild, which brought the boy back to his present predicament.

Natsu wasn't sure how long he had been running, and quite frankly, he didn't care; he just wanted to get as far away from the guild as he possibly could. Eventually, the mage had long made it past the outskirts of the town and into an open meadow, and upon realizing where he was, fell to his hands knees; he was standing in front of the small hut he and Lisanna had made when they were taking care of the egg they had found as children. Memories of their time spent together flooded Natsu's mind, and before long it had become too much for the young dragon slayer. Raising his head towards the sky, Natsu let loose a roar that rivaled that of an actual dragon's, a roar that was full of rage, sorrow and anguish.

"WHY?!" The dragon slayer yelled furiously, before he raised his right fist and proceeded to smash it into the ground beneath him, causing numerous cracks to form. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU, DAMN IT?!"

Natsu continued to smash his fist in the same spot, sometimes using his magic to ignite his fist on fire, and other times simply using his own physical strength. He still wasn't finished, however, as the mage quickly stood to his feet and turned around, unleashing a large fireball from his mouth at a nearby rock formation. The blazing ball exploded on contact, destroying a large portion of the stone that showered the area with shattered debris. Natsu continued to vent his rage, unleashing attack after attack at the area around him.

Unknowingly, Natsu's rage was also feeding into his magic, causing the surrounding temperature to rise to the point that the rain evaporated before it could even hit the ground. Flames licked and consumed all that they could touch, reducing plant-life to ash and even melting stone. If anyone were to watch the scene from afar, they would see a raging firestorm, with the visage of an enormous red dragon standing in the center of it all. But, like all things, the raging inferno eventually reached its peak before slowly dyeing out, leaving only a tired and worn out dragon slayer.

Natsu fell to his knees as he felt all of his strength leave his body, the entire area around him charred and blackened, save for the hut that was, miraculously, left unscathed. After everything that happened today, he was exhausted, both physically and mentally, not to mention he was soaked to the bone from the rain. Letting out a long and tired sigh, the mage fell on his back before he stared up at the sky that seemed to be crying just like he was.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel, the infamous 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail, was crying.

The dragon slayer felt his eyes slowly growing heavy with each passing second, his mind drifting off into a deep sleep. Before the darkness could claim him, he couldn't help but notice that the sky seemed a little strange. It looked like it was..spinning?

"What..what is..that..?" Were the last words that left his mouth, as a bright light overcame his sight and remaining senses before everything went black.

_(...)_

In a dark room lit only by a few candles, a figure obscured by darkness walked back and forth along a bookshelf, occasionally pulling out a tome and skimming through a few pages before placing the book back in its proper place. At the center of the room stood a small, rounded table with a large crystal ball sitting at its center. Suddenly, the ball began to glow brightly, pulling the mysterious figure's attention away from the tome in its hands and towards the table. The person stared intently from the shadows as a blurry image appeared within the transparent orb.

As the image became more clear, the figure was surprised to see an unconscious, pink haired boy who seemed no older than fifteen, surrounded by numerous masses of swirling energy that varied between red, blue and white colors.

"**Someone was pulled into the space between dimensions..?**" The mysterious person spoke in a raspy, masculine voice. "**Even more so, it seems that he is about to cross paths with one of the school's dimensional tunnels.**" Never had he seen such a strange and rare phenomenon. In such a case, the figure would have simply ignored the boy, leaving him to travel to whatever destination he was headed towards, but two things stopped the person from doing so. The first was the boy's fiery red aura that was currently flaring around his body; it was magic based. The second was the magic itself..it felt similar to that of another power he had encountered once before.

The figure paused for a moment, before an odd chuckle escaped throat when he suddenly realized who the boy was. Walking out from the darkness, the person revealed himself to be a man wearing a monk's garb, with a white hood that obscured most of his face in darkness, save for his two, glowing white eyes.

"**How curious..**" The mysterious man spoke as his body began to glow with a white light. "..**To think that I would come across **_**his**_** son in such a place.**" He finished with a visible grin, before the entire room became overwhelmed by an intense light.

_(...)_

Natsu became vaguely aware of a soft breeze blowing across his nose, causing him to scrunch his face in annoyance. Letting out something that was a mixture between a yawn and a groan, the rose haired mage sat up slowly, rubbing his tired and weary eyes. Upon looking around, the dragon slayer realized that his vision was still a little blurry, making it hard to make out anything. After a few moments, his vision finally adjusted, and the boy quickly realized that something was amiss.

The first thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by many trees, and last he remembered, the he was in an open meadow. The second thing Natsu noticed were the trees themselves; they were all lifeless, some of them even sporting what appeared to be menacing facial expression. Not only that, but the grass was also a sickly brown color, as if it hadn't been watered in years. The third thing he noticed was that there were a multitude of tombstones scattered all around him. _'How the hell did I end up here..?'_ The dragon slayer thought to himself.

As Natsu stood up and dusted himself off, he looked around and finally noticed a fourth thing; off into the distance was a large, castle-like structure. Staring at the odd sight, the pinkette couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as a bolt of lightning struck behind the structure in a menacing fashion, followed by the ominous sound of thunder.

'_Um, okay?'_ He thought, scratching the back of his head. Taking another quick look at everything around him, the dragon slayer quickly came to a reasonably sound conclusion: he had no idea where the fuck he was.

Suddenly, the events from earlier came flooding back; Mira and Elfman showing up to the guild injured, the news of Lisanna's death, and him lashing out at pretty much all of them before running out of the guild and venting out his emotions.

"No.." Natsu said suddenly, shaking those thoughts away. "I can deal with all of that later, right now I need to figure out where the hell I am."

And with a look of pure determination, the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail began his march towards the large structure in the distance.

..That was the plan at least, until a high-pitched voice suddenly shouted at him from behind and he felt something collide with his back..rather painfully. Letting out a surprised yelp, Natsu found himself being thrown against the ground violently, followed by the body of an unknown person. They both tumbled against the ground several times before coming to an abrupt stop, leaving Natsu with swirls in his eyes as the world around him continued to spin. Once he got a hold of his bearings, the dragon slayer became aware of something large laying against his back. Looking up over his shoulder, he noticed the familiar sight of a wheel, still spinning.

"A bike?" Natsu said aloud, this being only the second time he had seen the strange contraption. He had seen one before on a mission outside of Fiore, but never thought much of it since he wasn't a fan of transportation. "Oi, who the hell crashed a bike into me?!" He shouted in comical anger, his right eye visibly twitching.

Deciding that it would be best to remove the thing from his back, Natsu began to move, but then froze seconds later when he felt his right hand touching something very soft. Curious, the pinkette looked down, only to find that his hand was touching the bare, inner thigh of a person.

"...Owww...I-I'm sorry.." The other person suddenly spoke in a sweet voice, unaware of Natsu's hand touching them in a rather inappropriate place. "I got a little dizzy from my anemia..are you..okay?"

Tilting his head a little higher, Natsu was surprised to find that the leg he was touching belonged to a girl; she had long, silky pink hair that was a brighter shade than his own, beautiful emerald-green eyes, soft lips, a small face and smooth skin. Now, if it were any other male in this position, they probably would have blushed up a storm and then bled from the nose from such a sight. Natsu, on the other hand, was as dense a rock when it came to the opposite sex. Maybe three rocks. So, naturally, the dragon slayer simply stared at the girl with indifference. Her outfit did peek his curiosity, however; a green jacket with a white blouse underneath, a brown pleated skirt, blue socks that ended right below the knee and black dress shoes. What really caught his attention was the choker she had around her neck and the small, silvery cross that was attached to it. The cross had some kind of ruby embedded at the center of it.

'_Weird outfit._' Natsu noted before his hand suddenly jerked forward, and he looked to see that the girl had closed her legs, while her face flushed with embarrassment. He then remembered that he had his hand on her thigh and he quickly retracted it back. "Err, sorry about that." Natsu apologized without a hint of embarrassment in his voice as his mouth shifted into a sheepish grin, unaware of a small drop of blood that had trickled down his forehead.

The pink haired girl let out a startled gasp, completely forgetting about the boy's hand on her thigh. "Ah, you're bleeding!" She said worriedly.

Natsu simply blinked, before he felt something warm flow from his forehead. Using his left hand, the dragon slayer wiped his brow before bringing his hand to his face, seeing that he was indeed bleeding. _'I guess I hit my head pretty hard when she crashed into me.' _He mused.

The girl quickly pulled out a small cloth from her coat pocket and leaned over the pink haired mage. "Here.." She said, offering to wipe the blood away. Before Natsu could protest and tell her he was fine, the girl suddenly froze as she entered some kind of strange trance. "Oh..n-no..," She began as a faint blush appeared on her face, and Natsu could have sworn he heard some kind of weird music suddenly play in the background. "I..I can't.." The strange girl then leaned into the dragon slayer's arms. "..I lose control every time I smell that scent."

The rose haired male, for his part, was left hopelessly confused. _'What is she talking about?'_ He thought as he began to feel a bit uncomfortable with the odd girl's close proximity, causing some sweat to trickle down his face and neck. "Uh, what are you..?"

The girl silenced him when she suddenly cupped his face with both hands as she drew her face closer to his, until their noses were almost touching. Natsu's eyes widened when he noticed the girl's clouded eyes. "I..I'm sorry, but..it's because.."

The girl paused for a moment, leaving the boy's brain to go into overdrive trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"_..I'm a vampire._"

Hearing those words leave the girl's mouth, the rose haired boy was shocked when she suddenly moved his head to the side and moved her mouth towards his neck. Natsu winced slightly as he felt a pair of fangs pierce his skin seconds later, followed by the feeling of his own blood being slowly sucked out through his neck. Normally, it would have been an easy task for him to push the girl off, but the dragon slayer's mind was so shocked by what the girl did that he couldn't move his body.

'_This blood..I've never tasted anything like it..!_' The vampire girl thought excitedly, shivering with delight as she continued to lap the boy's free-flowing blood with her tongue. After a few more moments, the girl suddenly became aware of what she had done before she quickly pulled back, feeling a little embarrassed that she lost control of herself so easily. It wasn't her fault that the boy's blood smelled like sweet nectar..and tasted like honey with a spicy kick..but that's not the point!

As the girl pulled away, Natsu's brain finally finished processing what had just happened; he immediately threw a hand over his neck. "What the hell?! You bit me!" The mage shouted in comical anger as he jumped back onto his feet and pointed an accusing finger at the girl with his other hand.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The girl quickly apologized, bowing her head repeatedly. "I-it's just that I haven't had anything to drink all morning, since I was in a hurry.." She said, tilting her head up to look at the boy with innocent eyes.

Upon hearing the girl apologize, Natsu blinked before letting both of his hands fall to his sides. _'She did say she was sorry.' _He thought, feeling a little guilty that he yelled at her before remembering what she had said earlier. "Wait, you said that you're a vampire?" He asked, his eyes suddenly full of wonder and excitement. Igneel had always told him stories about vampires when he was a kid, and he had wanted to meet one ever since.

The girl nodded slowly before she wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes. Thank you so much for the treat by the way, your blood was very, very yummy~!" She squealed as she closed her eyes and held herself, a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Ah.."

Natsu felt his right eye twitch in annoyance at how the girl referred to his blood like it was a soft drink, but decided not to say anything..for now.

"Do you..hate vampires?"

Natsu looked at the girl with a confused expression upon hearing her question. "Hate you? Why would I do that?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. _'Where did that come from?'_

Getting back to her feet, the pink haired girl grabbed her left arm with her right hand and stared at the ground. "It's just that..you sounded really angry that I sucked your blood..not to mention that I hit you with my bike. So I don't blame you if you do hate me now.." She trailed off in a sad tone, unable to make eye contact with Natsu.

The mage of Fairy Tail couldn't help but feel somewhat angry. Sure, the girl crashed her bike into him, got into his personal space and then bit him, but she did apologize for both incidents and she appeared to be genuinely sorry. Natsu had never met a vampire before, but for being one of the fabled, blood sucking monstrosities that he heard of from Igneel as a kid, she was actually really nice. He quickly walked up to the vampire girl and grabbed her by her shoulders, causing her to snap her head at him in surprise.

"So what if you're a vampire?" He began with a serious face, causing her eyes to widen. "So what if you crashed into me and sucked my blood? Do you really think I would hate you for something like that? Hell no!" Natsu assured with an abrupt yell, before he pulled his arms away from her shoulders and took a step back. "And don't even worry about the bite, you just caught me off-guard, was all." He added with a dismissive wave of his right hand.

The girl could only stare at the boy before her with wonder and elation. Not only did he forgive her, but he didn't seemed perturbed at all by the fact that she was a blood-sucking vampire. '_Maybe this is finally my chance..!_' The vampire thought briefly with wide eyes before staring down shyly at the ground. "Does that mean..we can be friends, then?" She asked in a quiet whisper, feeling somewhat embarrassed at how straight forward she was being.

Natsu blinked at the girl's question momentarily, before letting out a small chuckle. "Sure, why not?" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

And before the Fairy Tail mage knew it, he was tackled to the ground by the overly ecstatic, pink haired vampire.

'_Why me?'_ Natsu thought, feeling his back crack as the vampire girl continued to crush him to death in a tight embrace. She was a lot stronger than she looked!

"Oh, I'm so happy!" The girl squealed exuberantly, causing Natsu to look up at her with wide eyes. "I..I've never had a friend before.." She admitted with a shy smile as she looked down at the boy's face. "I'm Moka. Moka Akashiya." The vampire introduced herself.

This time the dragon slayer smiled back, causing Moka to blush lightly. "I'm Natsu Dragneel," He replied. "And it looks like we're nakama now." As he said this, he shot back yet another grin. _'Hah, beat that Gray! I'm friends with a vampire!'_ Natsu added as an after thought, mentally doing a little dance in his head.

The thought of one of his friends suddenly jolted him back to his current dilemma; he still had no idea where he was, not to mention that the guild was probably wondering where the hell he had gone off to. Natsu was already imagining a worried Happy frantically searching for him, as well as an equally worried, yet angry Erza waiting to punish him once she found him. It didn't really help that he had woken up with no apparent memory of how he got here. Then there was Lisanna. The boy felt his grin falter before turning into a small frown.

Moka noticed that Natsu's mood had changed as soon as she saw the frown on his face, and she immediately released him from her embrace and sat down on her legs in front of him, placing her hands over the front of her skirt. "Is something wrong, Natsu?" She asked, concern laced in her voice.

Pausing for a moment, Natsu shook his head in the negative before sitting up in a cross-legged position. "I'm fine, I...I'm just dealing with some stuff." He lied, lowering his head slightly to stare at the ground.

Moka could tell that he wasn't being honest, but she also knew that it probably wasn't any of her business to ask. Still, she couldn't stand the thought of her very first friend being bothered by something. "Natsu..I know we just became friends and all," She began. "But I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about anything." The pink haired girl said with a small smile on her face.

Looking up for a moment to lock eyes with Moka, Natsu half smiled; she definitely wasn't anything like the stories described her kind to be. "Thanks," He said as he quickly stood up and dusted himself off, before offering his hand to the vampire girl. "Come on, I'm heading over to that big castle over there."

Moka looked at him for a moment and frowned, but nodded nonetheless. Perhaps she would try again later and see if she could get him to talk. Taking his hand, she got to her feet and dusted herself off, shooting Natsu another quick nod and smile of appreciation. Quickly grabbing her bike, the two of them began making their way towards the large structure in the distance.

As the pink haired duo walked in relative silence, Moka had a hard time trying _not_ to stare at Natsu's outfit; he was wearing a black waistcoat with gold trimmings that was open on the front that showed off his chest and abs, some kind of odd clothing that resembled a skirt held by a brown belt, white knee-length pants, open toe sandals, a black wristband on his left arm, and a scaly white scarf that was wrapped securely around his neck. She thought that perhaps he was from the Middle East with his choice of clothing, though the scarf threw her off a bit, and he spoke Japanese rather fluently. She blushed slightly when she took notice of his physique, being very lean and toned, yet having a good amount of muscle. On his right shoulder, she noticed some kind of red tattoo that resembled a strange-looking bird.

"Uh, Natsu? Why are you dressed like that?" Moka finally asked when her curiosity finally got the better of her.

The rose haired boy blinked before tilting his head at the vampire. "Something wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, no, I was just curious." She replied with a nervous smile.

Shrugging, Natsu placed his hands behind his head. "I always dress like this." Was his simple response, causing Moka to sweat drop.

After a few more minutes of silence, the two arrived at the front of the castle, and upon closer inspection, Natsu saw there were hundreds of other people, particularly around his and Moka's age, all wearing the same kind of uniform as the vampire girl, though the males wore brown slacks rather than skirts.

"What the..why is everyone wearing the same thing?" Natsu couldn't help but ask, gaping at sea of teenagers as they mingled and conversed with one another.

"Well, we're here!" Moka said cheerfully, seemingly ignoring the boy's question. "The Entrance Ceremony is gonna start soon. Hopefully we'll be in the same class together, Natsu!" She added with a wave before quickly walking away.

By the time Natsu turned around, Moka had already disappeared from view, leaving the dragon slayer standing there with a hopeless expression on his face. "Entrance Ceremony? Class? What the hell was she talking about?" He asked as he stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?" A deep voice suddenly spoke from behind the rose haired boy. The mage quickly turned around to see three tall men wearing black long coats, black slacks and sunglasses, each sporting short, black hair. They stood up straight with their hands behind their backs as they awaited the boy's response, while all of the people around them began stare at the scene with curiosity.

"Yea, what's it to you?" The pinkette shot back rudely as he sized up each of the men, getting into a defensive fighting stance.

The man in the middle stepped forward. "The Headmaster of Youkai Academy would like to speak with you," He said, getting straight to the point. "We are here to escort you to his office."

Natsu eyed the three men warily; they knew his name, and that was more than enough to put him on edge. Not only that, but it seemed that the guy in charge of this place wanted to talk to him. He quickly stopped his train of thought when he realized that this Headmaster person might know where he was and how he could to get back to Magnolia. The thought of his nakama, particularly a certain scarlet haired monster of a girl, worrying about him was more than enough to make him willing to meet this person.

"Fine," Natsu said, relaxing his stance as he stood up straight. "I'll go with you guys. But try anything funny, and I'll kick your asses." The boy warned with narrowed eyes.

The three men exchanged glances with one another before nodding. "Very well. Follow us." The leader of the three responded, gesturing to Natsu to follow him.

'_Don't worry guys,'_ The dragon slayer thought as the three men formed a tight formation around him, one in front of him and the other two behind him. _'I'll get back to you all soon enough.'_

_(...)_

After being escorted into the large castle, which had numerous hallways that seemed to stretch on forever, the Salamander of Fairy Tail was led down a long hallway before finally stopping in front of a door with a sign that read '_Headmaster's Office_.' One of his escorts opened the door and quickly ushered Natsu inside, leaving him inside of an empty, spacious office, complete with a large desk and several chairs in the middle of the room, book shelfs lined with various books of different shapes and sizes, a few tables with vases, and a large window at the back of the room. Hearing the door behind him close, the dragon slayer looked around the office out of curiosity and boredom, with the latter winning out when he realized there wasn't anything to keep him occupied.

'_Man, how long do I have to wait? I don't have all day, you know!'_ Natsu thought with an irritated expression as several minutes passed. He was never very fond of sitting around and waiting for things to happen. Typically, he was the one who always initiated something, whether it was an argument, a fight, or just destroying something.

"**So, you have finally arrived.."** Spoke a rather creepy voice that caused the pinkette to jump and quickly spin around. Standing before Natsu was a rather strange-looking man; he was wearing some kind of long, white robe that a monk or priest would wear, complete with a white hood that helped cast a shadow over most of his facial features, except for his mouth, which was curved into a creepy grin, and his eyes that were somehow _glowing_. Dangling from the man's neck was a rosary, the cross being silver in color as it was held together by numerous prayer beads. **"..Natsu Dragneel."**

Said person blinked, surprised that the man knew his name and had managed to sneak up on him without being alerted of the stranger's presence. "Who..who are you, and how do you know my name?" The mage asked slowly.

The robed man's grin seemed only to grow, before he let out an eerie chuckle. **"I am Tenmei Mikogami, otherwise known as the Headmaster of this renowned location,"**He stated, watching as the boy's eyes grew even more confused. "**As for how I know your name..well, let us say that I know a thing or two about where you come from.**"

Letting out another chuckle, the Headmaster walked around the boy and towards his desk. Natsu kept his eyes on the strange man incase he tried to do anything funny, almost holding his breath as the Headmaster took a seat, the man resting his elbows on the desk before intertwining his hands together.

"**Have a seat,**" The Headmaster offered, gesturing Natsu to sit down in one of the three before him. **"We have much to discuss."**

The pinkette quickly became irritated by this; he came here to find out how to get back to his guild, not sit around to get to know the man. His face suddenly grew unusually serious. "Oi, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I came here to get answers, not to talk about pointless crap. Where the hell am I anyways?" Natsu demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to sit down. This, however only seemed to amuse the Headmaster, if that infuriating grin on his face was anything to go by. _'I swear to Igneel..'_ The mage thought as he grit his teeth in annoyance.

"**At the moment you are at my school..Youkai Academy to be exact."** The enigmatic man replied, his grin never faltering in the least.

'_This guy is just trying to piss me off, I just know it..'_ Natsu thought with a growl. "Alright, so how do I get back to Magnolia from here?" The Fairy Tail mage asked.

At that moment, the Headmaster's eyes gleamed, causing the mage to feel a strange unease in the pit of his stomach. **"You do not realize where you truly are right now, do you?"**The man questioned in response, confusing the Fairy Tail mage.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

There was a short pause as the Headmaster seemed to consider his words. **"To put it into plain words, you are no longer in the mage world of Earthland, but a completely different world altogether."**

Mikogami paused again, watching in silent amusement as the boy's face morphed into a completely shocked expression. Natsu fumbled with a words for a moment, trying to speak a complete sentence but failing miserably; after a few more tries, he was able to say something coherent.

"What?! How?! Why?!" He shouted as he tried to wrap his head around the situation he was now in. The only thing the dragon slayer remembered before waking up in this place was seeing a bright light before he lost consciousness.

The robed man allowed his hands to rest flat against the surface of the desk, leaning his head forward just slightly. **"I am not sure of this myself, but from what I could deduce, it seems that you were in the process of being transported to a different dimension. However, just before you were taken to your targeted destination, I had sensed you, and I was able to bring you to this place instead,"** He explained. **"You are fortunate. For all we know, you could have ended up in a world where magic, like your own, is non-existent."** Mikogami added with another grin.

However, the mage was much to shocked at the sudden information to even take notice the grin; his mind was working desperately to process everything that had been said up until now. After a few more moments, Natsu came to accept the fact that he was brought to a world that was different from his own, letting out a tired sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So I guess that means that you saved me, eh? So, uh, thanks I guess," The mage finally replied, feeling a tad awkward as he thanked the Headmaster. "I take it you'll be sending me back to my world then?" Natsu asked, grinning at the man hopefully.

"**I'm afraid that isn't possible right now."**

Natsu's grin immediately faltered as he froze at that statement, staring in disbelief at the man before him as the unease he was feeling grew larger with each passing second. That feeling was quickly replaced with anger as the dragon slayer grit his teeth, glaring dangerously at the hooded man before him.

"What do you mean '_not possible_'?" The boy growled out as he clenched his fists tightly, his patience wearing dangerously thin.

"**It is as I said. While I do know a thing or two about dimensions, sending a single person from one world to another is no simple task. In all honesty, I have no idea if I could even send you back. You may have to remain in this dimension for the rest of your life." **The Headmaster revealed, grinning like there was no tomorrow**.**

That did it, the rose haired boy let out a snarl as his patience finally snapped. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Natsu suddenly lashed out, his flames roaring to life all around him; he was getting angry that this man was treating his situation like it was no big deal. If he couldn't find a way back, then he would be stuck here, _forever_. Natsu would never see his friends or guild ever again. The dragon slayer quickly lunged forward and slammed a flame-cloaked fist into the desk between him and Mikogami, breaking it in half and showering the room with burnt splinters. Despite this, the Headmaster remained seated in his chair, not at all fazed by what had just happened before him. If anything, he seemed amused by it.

"**My, my..such an angry youth."**The robed man spoke with the same infuriating grin that caused Natsu to see red.

"SHUT UP!" Was the dragon slayer's retort as he lunged at the Headmaster, his flames wrapping around both of his hands this time. Just as his left hand was about to make contact with the man's grinning face, it hit something else, causing Natsu's eyes to go wide. A transparent wall shimmered between him and the grinning man, stopping the boy's attack dead in its tracks and causing a small amount of electricity to cackle as his fist bounced off. This only seemed to cause further anger, however, as the dragon slayer began to unleash an onslaught of powerful, flame enhanced punches and kicks, only to be met with the same result over and over again; the barrier would neither budge nor break. Being the stubborn person Natsu was, however, he continued his attacks, slowly and steadily wearing himself out with each blow until he grew tired and he fell to one knee, panting heavily as sweat glistened all over his face. "D-damn it.." He said in between breaths.

The mage's previous anger was suddenly replaced with worry and fear; worry because of how his guild would take to his sudden disappearance, and fear that he would never see them again. Then there was Igneel, Natsu's adoptive father who had raised him and taught him _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_. For the past four years, Natsu had spent a majority of his time searching for the elusive Fire Dragon, searching as far as he could and investigating every rumor that came his way. All those years of searching now amounted to nothing as he realized that he wasn't even in the same world as the dragon anymore. Then there was the death of Lisanna that was still weighing heavily on his mind and heart. Suddenly feeling angry with himself at the thought of his closest friend, the dragon slayer raised his right fist and then slammed it into the wooden floor, causing a few boards to crack and splinter.

'_If only I had been stronger..if only I had have gone with Lisanna, Mira and Elfman..then none of this would be happening right now.'_ Was the sole thought rang all throughout Natsu's head.

It's funny how life works sometimes, how one event could lead to another and another, resulting in a chain of events that seem beyond control.

Mikogami stared at the kneeling boy before him, an unreadable expression now adorning his face. It wasn't long before his grin returned with full-force as he let out an eerie chuckle, though the boy made no effort to look at him or even raise his head. **"Seeing as you have finally calmed down, would it be too much to ask if I continued where I had left off?" **Natsu made no response as he remained kneeling, his head hung low as he continued to stare at the floor. **"I will take that as a yes then. Although I do not know how to send you back to Earthland, I am willing to use my knowledge and resources to look into this matter extensively until I find a solution,"**Mikogami revealed. **"For the time being, I can provide you with living arrangements."**The Headmaster added, causing Natsu's head to snap up, a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"Why?" Was the boy's question. Under normal circumstances, Natsu wouldn't have asked or even cared, but he was curious. He was stranger, brought to a world that was not his own, not to mention the fact that he had busted up the Headmaster's desk and attempted to punch the guy's face in. So why was this strange man still willing to help him?

Mikogami gave a chilling smile, before turning around to stare out of his office window. **"Why, you ask? Well, in all honesty, I find you..interesting, Dragneel-kun. I have never seen a human such as yourself, possessing such rare and destructive power. One could even say that you resemble a monster with how you wield your strength.."**

Natsu frowned at that last statement. He had been referred to as a monster before by friends, enemies and clients alike because of his high magic power and his tendency for destruction, mainly because he fought like an actual dragon.

"**..But more importantly, I find that I may have use of you here."** Mikogami stated with his arms behind his back. Natsu scowled; the Headmaster just wanted to use him?

"What did you say?" The dragon slayer snarled, his right fist igniting with flames. This guy had another thing coming if he thought he could use a mage of Fairy Tail, let alone a Dragon Slayer, in whatever scheme he was cooking up.

Mikogami slowly turned around, and for an instant, Natsu felt an immense pressure all around him, causing his eyes to shoot wide open. The dragon slayer had only felt such a pressure once before, when Master Makarov had kicked Laxus' dad out of the guild. The old man and his son had been in the Master's office, when suddenly everyone in the guild all felt like they were all being crushed by an invisible force. It had happened a few years ago, but Natsu could never forget that feeling..the feeling of standing before someone who was a thousand times more powerful than he was, and although the mage had felt the Headmaster's pressure briefly, he could tell that this strange man could easily crush him in an instant.

"**As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted,**" Mikogami said with a menacing grin, causing the dragon slayer to sweat nervously. "**In exchange for my services, you will be required to enroll into my school as a student.**"

Natsu blinked once..twice..thrice, before realization hit him like one of Makarov's _Titan_-enhanced fists. "Wait, that's it? You just want me to go to school?" He asked incredulously, raising both eyebrows. He had never received a formal education, aside from the few select words he had learned from Igneel. Well, there was that one time Erza volunteered to teach him the more basic words and spelling, and although Natsu learned quite a bit, he decided it would be the last time he would seek any form of educational tutoring from the scarlet knight. _'Never again..' _He shuddered slightly.

"**Nothing more, nothing less,"** The Headmaster replied with a wide grin. **"Classes are about six hours a day, five days a week, and once school is over for the day, you are free to spend your free time as you see fit. Though, you'll quickly find that my school is rather..unique."**He added with a mysterious gleam in his eyes.

Natsu took a minute to take in what Mikogami had said. Going to a school would definitely be a new experience for the mage, and he could learn a lot of new things that the others back at the guild may not know. It would certainly give the rose haired boy an edge when it came to a certain Ice Mage. However, if the teachers were anything like Erza..

"..And if I say no?" Natsu asked, before he gulped fearfully as the immense pressure returned even stronger than it was before.

The Headmaster stood at his full height, his eyes gleaming dangerously as his face took on a serious expression. "**..If you refuse, then I will treat you as an enemy and throw you in the deepest dungeon I can find, locking you in a special cell that will render your magic useless. You will spend the rest of your days in this world in pure and utter darkness..**" The robed man stated menacingly as he increased the pressure on the boy, who was now breaking out into a cold sweat.

"Alright! I'll do it, okay!?" Natsu stuttered fearfully as the pressure vanished almost instantaneously. The dragon slayer let out a sigh of relief, before he glared childishly at the robed man. Bastard wasn't giving him any choice or say in the matter.

"**I am glad that we are in agreement, Dragneel-kun. Now then, classes will be beginning shortly, so I recommend you hurry along. You do not want to be late on your first day, do you?" **Grabbing the rosary around his neck, Mikogami waved his hand, and a white Magic Circle appeared beneath Natsu's feet. Before the dragon slayer could say or do anything, his body vanished in a flash of light, along with the magic circle.

After a few seconds of silence, the Headmaster looked around his office, surveying the damage; his desk was split in half, the floor needed some repairing, and scorched, wooden splinters were scattered all about his office. Rather than look irritated or annoyed however, the man simply seemed amused.

"**How fortunate.."** Mikogami said to himself. **"I was unable to lure a human from this world into my school, but this mage will do just nicely," **The Headmaster added with a grin. "**The mages of Earthland are certainly an interesting bunch..but to see one in action right before my very eyes was certainly a satisfying treat. Oh, that reminds me..**"

Grabbing the rosary once again, Mikogami was suddenly teleported to a different room; it was dark, lit only by a few candles, the only thing visible being a small table at the center. The hooded man walked over to it and held out his right hand with the palm facing upwards before a crystal orb materializing out of thin air seconds later. Placing the rounded crystal on at the center of the table, the Headmaster waited patiently as the ball glowed in a bright, yellow light. After a few moments, an enlarged, transparent image appeared above the table. Two large, yellow eyes glared back at the Headmaster, while the rest of the being's face was obscured by darkness.

"_**Mikogami..**_**" **A deep, rumbling and inhuman voice spoke, sounding quite irritated. **"**_**Why have you disturbed me?**_**"**

The Headmaster could only grin widely.

"**I do believe I have found something that belongs to you.."**

_(...)_

**Author's Note: **Hello all, if you've read all the way to this point, then perhaps you could do me the favor of leaving me a review to let me know how I did with the intro for this story. If you don't want to, then that's quite alright too. I've been around the site for some time as a guest, but it was only recently that I've decided to create an account and try my hand at my own fan fiction.

The idea for this story floated around my head for some time after I had read _Fairys at Youkai_ by dude932, which was unfortunately deleted sometime ago. I thought it would pretty cool if Natsu somehow ended up at Youkai Academy before or after Lisanna's supposed 'death', since around this time he is either fifteen or sixteen (just an estimate, since Natsu's age is still unknown) and he would be more or less the same age as Moka, Kurumu and Mizore. As most of you might could tell from reading this chapter, this story takes place before the events of _Fairy Tail_, and right at the beginning of the manga for _Rosario Plus Vampire_. Natsu will be retaining his usual denseness and fiery temper. Also, since Natsu already has his own magic, he won't rely on removing Moka's rosary as often as Tsukune does in the manga/anime, and will only do so in extreme cases where he is unable to protect her or he needs help fighting a powerful foe.

Well, I think that covers everything for now. I'm still a bit nervous since this is my first story, but I do hope everyone will enjoy it.

Til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:_ Fairy Tail_ and _Rosario Plus Vampire_ are owned by Hiro Mashima and Akihisa Ikeda, respectively.

_(...)_

**Welcome to Youkai Academy, Part Two**

_(...)_

Natsu wasn't someone who was used to being teleported so abruptly, so when he suddenly found himself in a different room, he immediately felt dazed and nauseous. Once the side effects wore off, the dragon slayer looked around the room curiously. The walls were painted with a light brown color and it was fairly specious for a single person, with a small living room complete with a couch, a kitchen with a small dining table and fridge, and a bedroom area, with a single bed, a small drawer and a desk. As he continued to look around, the mage noticed a book bag and a set of clothing that were sitting at the edge of the bed, along with a small note. Curious, Natsu walked over and picked the piece of paper up, quickly reading it's contents.

_Dragneel-kun,_

_I hope you have found your new dormitory room to be to your liking. Despite what you may think of me, I actually put forth a great deal of effort to see that my students have comfortable living arrangements while attending my academy. Along with this note, you will find your new school uniform and a book bag. On the back of this paper, you will find your class schedule, as well as your home room teacher._

_Welcome to Youkai Academy, he he he.._

_-The Headmaster_

_P.S. Please do not reveal your identity, origins, or power to any of the students or teachers, though you are allowed to defend yourself when it is absolutely necessary. There is a reason for this, but you will soon find that out during your first class._

As Natsu finished reading the note, he couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow. How the hell did the Headmaster manage to put this all together in such short notice? The creepy bastard was a strange one indeed..

"Eh, I'll worry about it later," The dragon slayer said with a shrug of his shoulders before glancing over at his uniform. It consisted of a green jacket, a long-sleeved white shirt, brown slacks, black socks and dress shoes.

Deciding it was best to get prepared for his first time going to a school, Natsu threw off his old clothes, aside from his scarf as there was no way he would part ways with it, and tossed them onto his bed before trying on his new school attire. As soon as the dragon slayer put on the last article of clothing, he walked up to a nearby mirror and looked himself over. "Hm..it's okay, I guess," The pinkette commented with a shrug, before he grabbed his head with both hands. "Who the hell am I kidding? It looks horrible!" Natsu shouted, already imagining a shirtless Gray pointing and laughing at him for wearing such an ugly uniform. Sadly, the rose haired mage had little choice in the matter, as he was now stuck in the school until the Headmaster found a way to send him back to Fiore. "Might as well get this over with." He said with a sigh as he grabbed his book bag and threw it over his shoulder.

Well, going to school couldn't be that bad..right?

_(...)_

Natsu was already beginning to hate the Headmaster.

After wandering around the school grounds and getting lost for the better part of ten or so minutes, the dragon slayer, with some helpful directions from a few students, eventually managed to locate his home room, room 1-3. Upon entering, Natsu found himself staring at multiple rows of empty desks. Seeing as he had somehow shown up early, the mage decided to take a seat near the back right corner of the room and made himself comfortable while he waited. Slowly but surely, other students began to file in, each and every single one of them excited for their first year of high school.

The same could not be said for Fairy Tail mage.

'_This is so booooring..!_' He whined inwardly as he slammed his head on his desk, causing a few of the students nearby to look at him strangely. Natsu _hated_ having to sit around and wait. Slowly being driven insane by boredom, the rose haired boy contemplated punching one of the guys sitting close to him, just to instigate a fight and make things more interesting.

Fortunately for those students, the classroom door swung open, and a slim woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties came skipping inside. She had light skin and light brown hair that ended just above her shoulders, along with two tufts of hair that strangely resembled cat ears. The woman wore an orange tank-top with a short-sleeved blouse over it, a brown skirt that reached mid-thigh, and low heel sandals. A pair of pink rimmed glasses adorned her face, despite the fact that her eyes were closed for some reason.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Youkai Academy!" The woman greeted with a cheerful smile as she stood behind a small podium that was located at the front of the classroom, while a large, green chalkboard stood behind her. "I am your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome, and let me just say that it's a pleasure to be able to have you all here today."

Natsu could only stare at the teacher, confused as to why her eyes were still closed. '_Is she blind or something? But if she is, then why is she wearing glasses? And wait, did the top of her hair just wiggle?_' The boy pondered with a confused expression as the two tufts on Miss Nekonome's head wiggled like a pair of ears. '_How the hell is she doing that?_'

"Now, I'm sure all of you are aware of this, but let me just remind you that this school was built with the purpose of monsters to attend!" The cat-like teacher stated with a tone that seemed to imply that such a thing was as obvious as pointing out the weather, causing the young dragon slayer to blink.

'_Monsters?_' The rose haired boy raised an eyebrow, looking around the classroom with curiosity. '_But everyone here looks human._' He thought with a frown, though his nose did pick up some rather unusual scents coming from some of them. One scent in particular, which belonged to a rather rogue looking brunette with greasy hair and a piercing on the right of his lower lip, nearly made Natsu vomit by how putrid it smelt. '_Damn, and I thought Vulcans smelled bad, this guy's scent is on a whole different level!_'

"As of this moment, the entire planet is under control of the human race," Miss Nekonome went on as she pointed a ruler at the chalkboard behind her, grabbing the dragon slayer's attention. "So, in order for us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with the them, which brings us to the school's two main rules: all students _must_ remain in their human forms at all times, unless special circumstances arise, and all students are _prohibited_ from revealing their true forms to other students. Does everyone understand?" The teacher asked as she turned towards the entire classroom with a smile.

'_Oh, so they're using Transformation Magic to look human?_' Natsu realized as he pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand. He recalled that Mira was fairly good at transforming into other members of the guild in order to evade trouble.

"How bothersome," A gruff voice suddenly spoke out, belonging to none other than the rogue-looking young man who was sitting to Natsu's left. "Wouldn't it be better if we just ate all of those pathetic humans? And in the case of their women, _molest _them?" The boy sneered, quickly causing Natsu's anger to suddenly rise. He couldn't stand people with that kind of mentality, it reminded him too much of the many bandits and the occasional dark mage that he had come across during jobs.

Ms. Nekonome wiggled her ears and tilted her head to the side. "Mew? Well since you brought up the subject of humans, young man, then you should know that this school is protected by a very powerful barrier, preventing any humans from discovering this place. If, by chance, a human does manage to bypass the barrier, then they would be executed on the spot." She said with a smile, though her tone held some disdain towards that little rule. It was a known fact that most monsters hated or disliked humans, but Shizuka was one of the few who held no animosity towards them.

'_They..they _kill_ them?!_' Natsu thought with wide and furious eyes as he unconsciously released a small amount of his magic, causing the temperature in the room to rise by several degrees. The students looked around the room in confusion, while Miss Nekonome glanced over at the thermostat, thinking that perhaps it might have been broken.

The rogue looking brunette, being the closest to Natsu, suddenly became aware of the cause of the increase in heat, and he turned to the rose haired student with a mirthful expression. "Oh? Do you have a problem with something?" The brown-haired male asked with a cocky smirk.

"Yea, I've got a problem," The rose haired boy said with a low growl, turning his head to glare at the brown-haired punk. "I'm sick and tired of seeing your ugly face, not to mention your putrid scent is making me want to gag." The instructor and the other students gasped in surprise at the comment, causing the brunette's smirk to immediately drop.

"What the hell did you just say?" He questioned Natsu threateningly, prompting the dragon slayer to give a provoking grin in response.

"You heard me."

The two males stared one another down for a few seconds before they both stood up from their seats. The students around them immediately backed off, some looking at the scene warily, while others seemed happy at the prospect of a fight breaking out during class. Unfortunately for those particular students, the instructor was not very keen on the idea of having her classroom trashed on the first day of the school year.

"There will be no fighting in my classroom, am I clear?" Miss Nekonome interrupted sternly with a displeased look on her face, grabbing both males' attention and dashing anyone's hopes for a good brawl.

With a snort, the brown-haired punk lazily sat back down in his seat, deciding that dealing with the pink haired nuisance now would be an inconvenience. "You got lucky this time, weakling." The brunette said as his smirk returned.

Natsu merely scoffed in response and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off when the classroom door suddenly flew open. "Sorry I'm late!" A sweet voice spoke out. "I got a little lost after the Entrance Ceremony.." The dragon slayer felt his ear twitch in recognition at the voice, before he turned his head to the front of the classroom to see Moka standing inside of the doorway.

Miss Nekonome's 'ears' wiggled slightly, before she turned to the new arrival with a smile on her face. "That's quite alright, young lady. Just take any seat that is available." She told the young vampire, who by now was standing before the entire classroom. Immediately, all of the students, particularly the males, stood up from their desks and gaped in awe at Moka's beauty before they quickly went into an uproar, with Miss Nekonome trying and failing to calm them down.

"So cute!"

"Her hair, her eyes, her face..oh my!"

"Hot! That girl is frigg'n hot!"

"She's like a goddess from the heavens above!"

Moka began to shrink as the boys continued to shout praises at her left and right, making her feel rather nervous and uncomfortable. This, however, quickly changed when her eyes caught glimpse of a familiar mop of rosy pink hair. "Ah, Natsu!" Suddenly, all of the males' banter became nothing more than background noise to the vampire, as she quickly walked up to Natsu and hugged him tightly, much to his and everyone else's surprise. "I'm so glad that I get to be in the same class as you!" She squealed happily.

"Whoa there, Moka!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise at the sudden embrace, dully noting the temperature of the room had dropped by several degrees. A murderous aura began to emanate from the male population of the classroom as their envious glares zeroed in on the rose haired boy, all of them wishing nothing more than for him to disappear or die.

"Who the hell is this punk?!"

"Damn it, my beautiful, pink haired goddess!"

"I say we get rid of this guy now while we have the chance, who's with me?!"

Natsu felt his eye twitch at some of the things that were being said about him. "You guys looking for a fight?!" He turned around and shouted back at the males angrily, even as the oblivious, pink haired vampire continued to hug him happily.

"Now, now, everyone please settle down," Ms. Nekonome shouted, trying to bring her students under control. She then turned her attention to Moka, seeing as she was the main cause of the commotion to begin with. "Miss, would you please take a seat so that I may continue instructing the class?" The teacher asked politely, though her tone held a bit of authority.

The pink haired vampire immediately released Natsu from her embrace, giving a sheepish and apologetic look towards the teacher, before taking a seat right behind the rose haired boy. The rest of the students reluctantly settled down as well, though many of them continued to glare angrily at Natsu, who only gave a glare of his own in response. Eventually, everyone simmered down as Miss Nekonome began her first lesson of the day. This caused the dragon slayer to fall asleep several times due to boredom and disinterest, though he was still pretty angry about being denied his fight.

As time went on, no one seemed to notice that a certain, rogue-looking student had his eyes fixed on Moka the entire time..

_(...)_

A loud, obnoxious ringing sound disturbed Natsu from his slumber, causing him to throw his hands over his ears. The noise returned again a second later, much to the dragon slayer's annoyance, before it finally ceased. Raising his head to look around the classroom with tired eyes, he noticed that many of the students were leaving the room, something that caused him to perk up slightly.

"Is school finally over?" The mage said aloud, hope filling his voice. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his dorm room and sleep, or maybe go find a place to eat. It felt like he hadn't eaten in days! Natsu was about to stand up from his seat, when suddenly felt his left arm being tugged at. Surprised, he looked to his left to see Moka clinging onto his limb tightly with both of her arms.

"School's not over yet, silly," The vampire girl giggled in response to his earlier question. "We still have a couple more classes today, but right now the instructors are giving us a break to go explore the school, so let's go!" Moka cheered as she dragged Natsu out of the classroom and into the hallway, much to the boy's annoyance.

"Oi, wait a second, Moka..!" The dragon slayer shouted in protest, only to be ignored by the bubbly vampire. He tried pulling his arm away, but Moka's grip on his arm was surprisingly strong. After a few more tries, Natsu decided to simply give in to his fate. '_Even though she doesn't seem like it, Moka's actually pretty strong._' He noted curiously.

As the two made their way throughout the school, seeing a lot of strange and interesting things along the way, many of the male students caught sight of the beautiful, pink haired girl who graced the halls with her presence. Many of them immediately declared their love for the vampire, wanting to date her and do other, more..intimate things. However, upon catching sight of the rose haired boy who was accompanying her, their personalities did a complete one-eighty, and they quickly began to mutter dark curses and death threats to the young dragon slayer, which, unknown to them, did not escape Natsu's ears.

The mage made a small mental note to remember their scents, so that he could beat the crap out of every single one of them at the earliest convenience.

After about ten minutes of wandering around the hallways and checking out some of the things inside of the school, the pink haired duo finally stopped for a break, much to Natsu's delight. However, upon walking up to one of the many vending machines that were located all throughout the halls, the rose haired boy was left more than a little confused by the large, metal box that stood before him.

"Wha..what is that thing?" He asked with child-like curiosity, earning him a giggle from the vampire girl.

"You're silly.." Moka commented, giving Natsu a playful shove on the shoulder that nearly cost him his balance. "Don't tell me you've never seen a vending machine before?"

The dragon slayer puffed his cheeks and turned his head away in response. "We don't have these where I'm from, okay?" He muttered, before looking back at the vending machine from the corner of his eye. "How does it work?"

"Ah, it's pretty simple, really," The vampire girl reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a few coins that were foreign to the mage. "You just take a few coins and place then in the slot right here.." She placed the coins inside of a small, vertical slit. "..And then you make your selection by pressing one of the different buttons here." She pointed to a small panel beneath the coin slot, which had numerous rows of buttons on it, before pressing the second and fourth buttons on the top row. The machine made a small noise, before releasing two cans into a larger, horizontal slot near the bottom. Moka bent down slightly to grab the two refreshments, before standing back up and handing one of the cans, which contained fruit juice, to Natsu.

"Ah, thanks." The rose haired boy said with a grin, causing Moka to smile and nod her head. As the two pinkettes walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, Natsu quickly pushed the metallic lid down before taking a large gulp of his beverage with haste, causing the vampire to giggle at the his eagerness.

'_He must have been really thirsty._' She deduced, before she turned towards her own drink: a can of tomato juice! While not as satisfying or filling as blood, tomato juice was the perfect refreshment for a vampire's parched throat. Moka pushed the lid down and drank, though at a much slower pace than Natsu. "This is pretty fun, isn't it?" She commented as pulled her drink away from her lips, causing the boy next to her to stare at her oddly.

"Hm? I guess.." Natsu responded with a light shrug, though he could think of other, more fun things to do. '_Like having an eating contest, punching Gray, fighting in the guild hall, punching Gray..oh wait, I already said that one._' He realized as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Moka couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her throat upon seeing the look on Natsu's face. The mage turned to her with an inquisitive look, a few question marks visibly appearing above his head, but the vampire merely shook her head in response. "It's nothing." She said with a smile on her face.

The dragon slayer raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off as nothing before going back to his drink. The two eventually fell into a comfortable silence, with Moka humming to herself happily, while Natsu continued to stare at the vending machine out from the corner of his eye, still curious of how it functioned.

"Hey, you're Moka Akashiya, right?" A gruff voice interrupted the silence between the two pink haired individuals, as they both snapped their heads towards the owner of the voice. Natsu narrowed his eyes when he saw the same brown-haired punk from their home room, standing about fifteen feet away from where he and Moka were sitting. "My name is Saizou Komiya.." The brunette introduced himself as he stalked over to the two pinkettes, prompting Natsu to stand to his feet with a scowl on his face.

The brunette merely smirked in response, while Moka glanced between the two males with a look of confusion on her face. Because she had arrived to class late, she did not witness the small confrontation between Natsu and Saizou that nearly ended in a full-blown fight.

"I really have to ask you.." The brunette began as he suddenly grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt, easily lifting him off of the ground with one arm, before turning his head to the pink haired girl. "..Why is it that a truly beautiful lady such as yourself is hanging around with a weakling like this guy?" Saizou asked.

Moka let out a shocked gasp. "A-ah, please put him down!" She pleaded frantically, not once noticing the small smirk that had formed on Natsu's face.

Without having the vampire or brunette notice, the dragon slayer puffed his cheeks slightly before breathing out a small flame onto Saizou's hand. '_Let's see if you can take the heat!_' Natsu thought with a mischievous grin.

Saizou's eyes suddenly shot wide open as he felt an intense burning sensation on his hand, causing him to let go of his captive and take a few steps back. Looking down at his hand, he was surprised to find that his skin had been burned pretty badly and was giving off quite a bit of smoke. '_What the hell..?!_'

Natsu's grin widened as his feet touched the ground again. Not wasting any time, the dragon slayer rushed forward and delivered a right hook across the Saizou's face, sending the brown-haired boy flying back into a nearby vending machine with a loud crash. '_Ah, I feel so much better now that I've punched that guy._' He thought as cracked his knuckles, eager to let out some more pent-up aggression.

'_Wow!_' Moka thought with wide eyes, surprised that Natsu was able to turn the tables on Saizou so easily. However, she knew that the brunette was far from finished, and would certainly retaliate given the opportunity. Unable to bear the thought of seeing her friend get hurt, the vampire girl quickly grabbed the rose haired boy by the arm and began dragging him down the hallway.

The dragon slayer blinked when he suddenly found himself being dragged away against his own will once again. "Oi, hold on! I wasn't done kicking his ass..!" He shouted as he tried in vain to break away from Moka's grip.

As the pink haired duo disappeared around the corner into the next hallway, a small number of students began to crowd around a seemingly unconscious Saizou, who was still embedded in the vending machine. Suddenly, the brunette's eyes shot open as an aura of hatred and killing intent rolled off his body in waves. "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT!?" Saizou snarled angrily at the spectating students, who all backed away fearfully in response. Tearing himself away from the ruined machine, the rogue student stomped his way past the crowd until he reached the end of the hallway. "I'll get you back for this, you pink haired punk!" He snarled before slamming his burnt fist into the wall, the veins on his hand becoming more prominent as they pulsated irregularly. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, Moka Akashiya. I never allow a woman to escape from me.." The brunette added with a menacing smirk.

_(...)_

After dragging a screaming and kicking Natsu all throughout the school's main building, Moka eventually found herself on the school's roof. _'We should be safe here.'_ She thought with a nod as she loosened her grip slightly, but was left surprised when the rose haired boy immediately pulled his hand away from her rather aggressively.

"Why the hell did you do that for? I was about to kick that guy's ass!" Natsu shouted angrily, causing her to flinch slightly at his tone.

"I'm so sorry!" The pink haired vampire shouted abruptly as she bowed her head apologetically. "I-it's just that..I didn't want you to get hurt.." She admitted in a quieter tone as she stared at the ground.

The dragon slayer stared at Moka for several long moments, before taking a deep breath to calm himself. He could understand her worry, as he himself cared greatly for the well-being of all his friends, but he also felt slightly insulted. He was Natsu Dragneel, a mage of Fairy Tail and the son of the Fire Dragon, Igneel! There was no way some punk like Saizou could take him out so easily!

Letting out a small chuckle, Natsu approached the pink haired vampire and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nah, I should be the one apologizing for yelling at you," He said sheepishly, causing Moka to look up at his face in surprise. "It's only natural for nakama to worry about each other. But you don't need to worry about me that much, I'm a pretty strong guy, you know!" He assured with a wide grin.

Moka felt her lips curl into a small smile at Natsu's words, before she noticed that his canines were unusually long and sharp, much like her own. "Hey, Natsu," She began, grabbing the boy's attention. "I forgot to ask you this earlier, but what kind of monster are you?" The vampire asked as she stared at him with wide, curious eyes.

Natsu blinked at the question, before he started scratching his cheek awkwardly. He was a human, albeit one raised by a dragon and taught how to fight against other dragons, but a human nonetheless, and according to the rules, humans were forbidden on campus under the penalty of death. The dragon slayer couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger. '_Why the hell did that creepy bastard make such a stupid rule in the first place?_' He wondered, completely forgetting about the vampire's question.

"Oh, I forgot that it's against the rules to reveal your true identity," Moka suddenly began to wave her hands in front of her. "Forget I even said anything." She said with a sheepish smile, making her friend frown.

"But you already told me that you're a vampire. Doesn't really seem fair to me." Natsu replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah, but I didn't know about the rules until school started." Moka said with an embarrassed blush, though she didn't mind at all, seeing as how Natsu had already accepted her being a vampire and all.

The rose haired mage said nothing as he continued to stare at the girl, before his eyes lingered towards the silver cross hanging from her chocker. The ruby embedded at the center of it entranced him, and he slowly found himself getting lost within its crimson color. For a brief moment, the dragon slayer could have sworn he saw someone slumbering deep within the gem..

"Um, Natsu?" The pink haired girl tilted her head upon noticing that Natsu was staring at her rosary intently. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Almost like magic, the vampire's words snapped Natsu from his trance and he immediately shook his head several times. "Eh, sorry about. I was just looking at that silver cross you're wearing." He said, pointing at the silver-colored accessory.

The vampire girl smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, and it's called a rosary, by the way." She corrected him.

"A rosary?" The dragon slayer repeated.

Moka nodded her head as she gestured to the cross with both hands. "You see, rosaries are able to seal off a vampire's power due to being holy items. If my rosary is ever removed, **then I become a powerful and frightening vampire**." She revealed ominously, causing Natsu's eyes to widen slightly in curiosity. "In my original form, I was greatly feared, so for that reason I started wearing this rosary to seal my powers away." The vampire girl said as she looked down at her rosary with a sad smile gracing her features.

"That's just stupid," Natsu said abruptly, causing Moka to look at the boy in confusion. "Why wear something that takes away what you are? If you ask me, you'd be better off just being yourself, instead of hiding your true self just because other people are too scared or don't understand you." He said with a serious face.

'_Natsu.._' Moka thought as she felt tears beginning to pool at the corner of her eyes. "That's really sweet of you," She said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "But even if I wanted to do that, the rosary cannot be removed so easily. Even I can't take it off.." The vampire girl admitted with a frown.

The mage frowned at her words, but begrudgingly accepted her reasoning. That didn't mean he had to like it, though. "I still thinks it's pretty stupid," Natsu mumbled as he leaned over the railing, looking down at the rest of the students wandering about on the school grounds. "You're still my nakama, even if you do become stronger and scarier." He said more clearly, causing Moka to look at him with wide eyes. '_Besides, no one's as scary as Erza when someone gets between her and her cake..except maybe Mira._' The rose haired teen added as an afterthought, shivering slightly as an image of an enraged, armored knight and a sadistic, white-haired demon came to mind.

"Oh, thank goodness!" The pink haired vampire squealed as she suddenly threw her arms around the boy, taking him by surprise. "I'm really glad that I was able to become friends with you. I was a little nervous earlier today since I didn't know anyone at this school.." She trailed off with a smile.

'_I didn't even know this place _was_ a school until about an hour ago._' The dragon slayer admitted inwardly with a drop of sweat.

"Oh, but even though my power is sealed away, I still end up craving blood.." Natsu heard Moka whisper into his ear, causing him to pale slightly. Before the boy could even try make a break for it, he felt the vampire's fangs penetrating his neck once again.

"OW! Damn it, Moka, that hurts!" Natsu shouted in pain as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders in an attempt to push her away, but she held onto him firmly by wrapping her arms around his neck.

After several seconds of drinking the boy's blood, Moka finally pulled back with a look of satisfaction on her face. "Ah, your blood really is the best, Natsu~!" She said giddily as she held her face with her hands.

The dragon slayer felt a vein throb on his forehead at that remark. "WHAT THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE, FOOD?!" He roared angrily at the vampire, but she merely giggled cutely in response.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your blood is so tasty!" Moka giggled again, staring at Natsu cutely with an apologetic look, her wide and innocent eyes making it difficult for him to stay mad at the vampire.

'_D-damn it, I can't win against her!_' The rose haired teen roared in thought before he sighed in defeat. "You could at least tell me when you're about to do that." He said with a huff, rubbing his neck gingerly with his right hand.

Moka smiled sheepishly, but before she could respond, the two of them heard the school bell ring. "Ah, it looks like our break is over, Natsu." The vampire pointed out as she turned and began to walk towards the door, but then paused when she noticed that the rose haired boy had yet to move from his spot. "Natsu?" She questioned, turning to look at her friend.

The dragon slayer had his head hung low for a moment, but he quickly raised it, giving the vampire a toothy grin. "You go on ahead, Moka. I want to get a bit more fresh air before I go back inside." He said in a cheerful tone.

"Are you sure?" Moka asked with a frown as she looked at the rose haired teen. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about his expression didn't feel right to her.

Natsu gave the vampire a dismissive wave of his hand. "Don't worry, I'll catch up." He assured with a smile, one that caused Moka's doubts to diminish.

"Alright..but don't take too long, okay?" She warned the boy playfully, before she quickly ran back inside through the door.

The rose haired mage waited for a few moments until he could no longer hear or smell Moka. Once he was sure the vampire was far enough away, he let his smile falter into a frown as he sighed deeply. "Sorry about this, Moka.." He said regrettably, before he turned around and hopped over the railing. Falling to the ground below, Natsu easily landed on the ground in a crouched position, before running off into the nearby forest.

_(...)_

After spending quite some time running through the large and desolate forest, the dragon slayer eventually came upon the edge of a cliff that overlooked a blood-red ocean. Though he was somewhat taken back by the water's odd coloration, Natsu decided to nonetheless seat himself as he crossed one leg over the other. A light breeze blew across the boy's face that ruffled his hair and uniform slightly, causing him to sigh in content. He felt much more relaxed here than he did being cooped up in a room full of other students and having to sit uncomfortably in a desk.

As he looked out into the vast ocean, the dragon slayer couldn't help but wonder how things were going back at the guild. Even though he had no idea how long he had been gone, he still couldn't help but miss them dearly. Hell, he even missed seeing Gray's ugly mug, not that he would admit it.

"I wonder how Happy is doing right now.." Natsu said aloud as he looked up at the cloudy sky, the little blue cat was probably worried sick about him. He just hoped that someone from the guild would take care of Happy during his absence, though he could tell that the feline would be torn for quite some time.

The boy's lips turned into a frown as he began to think about his other friends. Erza, with her strict attitude and love for strawberry cake, Gray and his unusual habit for stripping, Mira and her sadistic attitude, and Makarov, with his wise teachings and perverted tendencies..he wouldn't be able to see any of them for quite some time. But out of all of these people, the one he would miss seeing the most was Lisanna. Natsu clenched his fist, he had tried very hard not to think about his closest friend's death, but it was no use. Lisanna was the one who reached out to him when he first joined Fairy Tail, the only one who was willing to get to know him and be his friend, and were it not for the youngest Strauss sibling, Natsu would have never opened up to the rest of the guild. But now she was gone, and the rose haired boy couldn't help but blame himself for what happened.

Had Mira and Elfman allowed him to join them on the mission to stop 'The Beast,' then maybe things would have turned out differently. But Mira didn't think he was strong enough, and Elfman felt that it was his responsibility to take care of his sisters. Guilt began to well up within Natsu as he remembered how harshly he yelled at the two remaining Strauss siblings for what had happened, even though deep down he knew they weren't to blame. But once his anger took over, the boy could no longer control himself and he flew off the handle.

As Natsu continued to wallow in his thoughts, he failed to notice someone sneaking up towards him from behind. The figure crept closer and closer, until..

"There you are, Natsu!" A voice cried out as a pair of feminine arms wrapped around the boy's neck from behind, startling him from his thoughts.

"Huh?!" Natsu craned his head to see Moka staring at him with a stern look. '_Crap, I didn't think she'd find me already!_' He thought as he began to sweat nervously.

The pink haired vampire continued to glare cutely at her friend, before her face softened into a worried expression. "Why didn't you go back to class, Natsu? I was really worried when you didn't show up.." She said in a sad voice.

The dragon slayer let out a sigh before turning his head to look out at the ocean again. "Sorry, Moka..I just wanted some time alone to think," He responded, his expression falling into a melancholic one. "Can't really do that in a room full of people."

Moka felt an air of sadness wash over her friend, causing her lips to fall into a frown. She loosened her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled back, walking over to his left before taking a seat on the ground. "Are you okay, Natsu?" The vampire girl asked worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was acting the same way earlier after they had introduced themselves.

Natsu remained silent for a moment, wondering how he should respond to Moka's question without getting into specific details. Truth be told, he didn't want to be in the school anymore, in fact, he had quickly grown to hate it. All Miss Nekonome did was talk on and on, and those damn desks were uncomfortable as hell. All he wanted was to go back home to his guild and friends, and to resume his search for Igneel once more.

"..I just want to go home," Natsu finally spoke as he continued to gaze out at the ocean. "When I came here, I ended up leaving a lot of my friends behind without telling them anything. I miss them, and I just want to go back..even if it means I have to leave the academy." He added, though he felt a slight pang of guilt for wanting to leave after having already made a friend here.

Moka felt herself panic at Natsu's words, worry written all over her face. '_Does he really want to leave? But Youkai Academy is the only monster school in existence, unless.._' There was only one way to be sure. "Natsu..are there..humans where you come from?" The vampire suddenly questioned, causing Natsu to nod his head slowly. "Then when you said that you wanted to leave this academy..did you mean that you want to transfer to a human school?" She asked as she bit her lip slightly and waited for his response.

The rose haired mage turned to look at Moka with his brow furrowed in confusion. "No, why would I do that?" He responded with his own question. '_Besides, I think I've had enough of schools for one lifetime.._' Natsu added as an afterthought.

Moka let out a sigh of relief upon hearing his response, her panic and worry vanishing instantly. "Oh, thank goodness, you really had me worried for a second there." She said with a small smile.

Now Natsu was left even more confused by the girl's reaction. "What's so bad about going to a human school?" He questioned, not that he really cared much, but he was curious as to why Moka was relieved to hear that he wasn't planning on going to one.

The vampire girl began to fidget with her hands at his question, before she looked at the ground between them. "Well, the truth is..I..I hate humans," She admitted, causing the boy to stare at her in both surprise and shock. "..I actually went to a human school before, when I was younger..none of the humans there believed in monsters. Humans are so cruel and unforgiving..they're even worse than the monsters themselves at times. They were the reason that I was all alone during those years," She then raised her head and smiled warmly at her friend, who was still stunned. "But then I met you, Natsu. Even though you found out that I'm a vampire, you still wanted to be friends with me. It made me..happy, and for the first time I feel like I'm not all alone anymore.." Tears slid down her cheeks as she said this, her smile only widening.

The mage of Fairy Tail continued to stare at the girl in stunned silence, before his mind finally comprehended what she had said. Suddenly, Natsu felt anger well up inside of him, anger towards those who made Moka suffer for being a vampire. He could relate to her to an extent, as when he had first joined Fairy Tail, almost none of them, save for Lisanna and Makarov, believed he was raised by a dragon. In fact, most people in the Kingdom of Fiore did not believe that dragons still even existed and thought them to be extinct or even imaginary, which often led to massive amounts of property damage on Natsu's part. However, unlike Moka, the mage never brought himself to hate those people for simply being ignorant.

Yes, humans, more often than naught, were greedy and vengeful little creatures, and they sometimes committed horrible acts towards other species, as well as their own kind. However, not all humans were evil and out to hurt others. Igneel once told him that while many humans were a bit unsavory, there were those who held good intentions in their hearts and would go out of their way to help out others in times of need. Lisanna and Makarov were proof of that, as they had accepted everything about him without so much as a second thought, the former becoming his closest friend in the entire guild while the latter became something of a parent figure.

Natsu felt his anger recede to an extent as stared at Moka's smiling face with a single thought crossing his mind. Would Moka accept him upon learning what he really was?

"Moka.." The dragon slayer began as he lowered his head slightly so that his bangs casted a shadow over his eyes. "..What if I told you that I was a human?" He said in a low tone, raising his head to at the pink haired vampire's face.

Moka felt her eyes widen significantly for a full five seconds, before she suddenly burst into laughter. "Ah, that was a good one, Natsu!" She replied as she tried to stifle her laughter, causing the rose haired boy to stiffen. "You and I both know that humans aren't able to set foot into this school because of the barrier that protects it." She pointed out with a smile, but it quickly faltered when she noticed that her friend was now staring at her with serious eyes.

"That wasn't a joke, Moka," Natsu replied stiffly, feeling some of his previously receded anger rising back to the surface. "I was being serious."

By now, Moka was beginning to feel a strange unease settling in the pit of her stomach. "B-but there's no way that could be possible!" She exclaimed in desperation, not liking where the conversation was headed. Why did Natsu ask her that question so suddenly after she revealed her hatred for them? The only explanation she could think of would have to be.. '_No.._' Her eyes widened with realization. '_T-there's no way..does that means Natsu's really a..?!_'

"..human," The mage finished her thought, speaking in a loud and clear tone that caused any of Moka's doubts to vanish. "I'm a human." He stated, watching as the vampire's body began to shake for a few seconds before she unconsciously backed away.

Natsu looked into Moka's eyes, seeing only shock and, for a split second, hate. He didn't know why, but seeing that reaction in her eyes hurt him for some reason, even more than when the guild first laughed at him after telling them he was raised by a real dragon. The dragon slayer grit his teeth and clenched his fists, before standing back on his feet. He didn't need to be told twice about how the girl felt about him at the moment, her reaction said it all.

"..So that's your answer, huh?" The rose haired teen stated as he turned his back on Moka and started to walk away. Before he could even take two steps, he heard Moka yell suddenly before she ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Let go." He said coldly without turning to look at her.

"P-please wait, Natsu! I..!" Moka shouted, only to cry out in shock when the rose haired boy tore his arm away and whipped around to face her. Her eyes widened as she looked into the boy's obsidian orbs. The warmth that his eyes usually held was now absent, replaced only with hurt and anger.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Natsu roared as loud as he could at the vampire, before he turned around and bolted into the forest.

As the rose haired teen disappeared from sight, Moka stood there, her hand slowly reaching out in the direction Natsu had run off in as her eyes grew more and more watery with each passing second. She remained in this position for several minutes, before she finally fell to her hands and knees.

'_No way.._' Tears began to flow freely from her beautiful green eyes. '_I never would have thought that my first friend would turn out to be a human..but maybe..maybe this is for the best, right? I'm a vampire who sucks the blood of humans after all..if Natsu would have stayed, then I would have only ended up hurting him. The differences between humans and monsters are just too great, after all._' She thought sadly as she stared at the ground.

"_So what if you're a vampire?"_

Moka's eyes widened as the words that Natsu had spoken before echoed in her head.

"_Why wear something that takes away what you are? If you ask me, you'd be better off just being yourself, instead of hiding your true self because other people are too scared or don't understand you."_

Her slender hands trembled, before they slowly balled into fists on the ground.

"_You're still my nakama, even if you do become stronger and scarier."_

As the rose haired boy's words continued to flood her mind, Moka realized something. If a human had gone up to her during her junior high years and asked if she wanted to be friends with them, then she would have said yes in a heart beat, because that was what she always desired. It didn't matter if the person was a human or not, all that mattered was that someone would accept her, flaws and all. And if Natsu, a human, had accepted her so easily, then why couldn't she do the same for him?

'_I..I don't care if Natsu is a human..because he's my friend,'_ Moka thought as a smile graced her lips. _'And I don't plan on letting him go so easily.'_

It was then that the vampire heard a twig snap, and she quickly whipped her head in the direction of the sound, hoping that perhaps Natsu had returned. Her expression quickly fell short, as she instead found herself staring at the last person that she ever wanted to see.

"Why is that you are alone," The person spoke as he slowly stalked out of the trees and towards the kneeling vampire. "Moka Akashiya?"

"Saizou!" Moka cried out in fear upon seeing the rogue monster reveal himself, before she struggled to get to her feet and run. Unfortunately, the brunette was already upon her, his hand grabbing onto her right arm tightly.

Saizou licked his lips viciously as he leered down at his prey. "Don't worry..I'll be gentle with you, dear Moka." He whispered hungrily.

With no means of getting away from the brunette, the Moka did the only she could think of at that moment..

She screamed.

_(..Several minutes earlier..)_

"DAMN IT!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his right fist into a random tree, causing it to shake violently and splinter around the area of impact. The boy continued to punch the tree, not caring that his knuckles were beginning to feel pain and bleed.

After a while, the mage stopped as he let out a frustrated grunt, leaning his forehead against the battered tree. It seemed like his life was always full of bad luck. First, his biological parents abandoned him, followed by Igneel, then he lost Lisanna and ended up getting pulled into another world, and now the only friend he made in this strange place turned out to hate humans.

Suddenly, his ears twitched as he heard a scream echo through the forest, causing his eyes to widen. "That was Moka!" He shouted as he turned to run in the direction of the scream, but he quickly stopped himself. "She hates humans, though..but she's still my friend..damn it, I don't have time to be thinking about this crap!" Natsu shouted as he reared his head back in frustration.

Despite how Moka felt about humans, she was still his friend, and he would _never_ abandon a friend when they needed help. Being a part of Fairy Tail had taught him and all of its members that the only true sin in the world was to avert one's eyes and to stop trusting in other people.

"Besides.." Natsu clenched his fist tightly as the image of a smiling Lisanna appeared in his mind momentarily before fading away. "..I've already lost one person who was precious to me. I refuse to lose anyone else, not while I have the power to protect them." He stated, his eyes shining with determination.

_(...)_

Moka let out a startled yell as her back hit against a tombstone. Regaining her balance, she glared up at Saizou with eyes full of disgust. "Why are you doing this?!" The vampire yelled at him.

The brunette merely let out a sinister laugh, before pulling off his school jacket and tossing it aside. "The answer is quite simple, really.." He sneered at his captive. "I want you, Moka Akashiya, and I'll do everything in my power to make you mine!" Saizou growled as he raised his right hand, the veins under his skin pulsating wildly.

"W-what..?" Moka stuttered in horror as she watched the brunette's arm bulge and grow, along with the rest of his body. A putrid scent quickly filled the air, prompting the vampire to throw a hand over her mouth.

As Saizou continued to grow in size, he let out a lustful growl, his voice sounding much more deeper than before. "**Grr..I just can't hold back any longer, my body can't handle the ache it feels,**" He growled out. "**There's no stopping it, I can't stay in my human form any longer!**" Saizou roared as his upper clothing reached its limit and tore itself apart from the sudden increase in the monster's mass.

Where there was once human skin, there was now a bulky, armor-like hide that was brown in color. Ridges and spikes could be seen along various parts of Saizou's body, while his hands became large enough to encompass a regular person's head. Moka shivered as she saw an extremely long tongue slither out from his mouth before it began to hover around her body.

"**I'm going to enjoy this..**"

Moka squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. '_Please, someone help..!' _She thought desperately as Saizou's tongue licked her cheek lightly.

"Oi, get your crazy ass tongue away from Moka!" A voice shouted, prompting Moka to snap her eyes open in recognition. A sudden wave of elation washed over her heart as she saw the familiar mop of rosy pink hair.

"NATSU!" She cried out with a mixture of surprise, joy, and confusion. "W-why did you come back?!"

Natsu began to walk slowly towards his friend and the now transformed Saizou, a look of seriousness etched onto his face. "I was stupid for running away," He began, his face softening slightly before it hardened again. "But that's alright..because in the end, you're my precious nakama..and I'll protect you with my life." The mage said with absolute conviction.

Moka's eyes grew watery at Natsu's words, before she slowly brought her hands to cover her mouth. '_He still considers me his friend, even after everything that's happened?_' She thought as she felt tears flow down her cheeks.

"**YOU!**" Saizou snarled viciously as he turned to face the rose haired teen. "**I was planning on killing you later, but now that you're here, I'll take care of you once and for all!**" With a loud roar, Saizou charged full speed at Natsu.

Moka's eyes widened in panic as she watched to rogue monster take off. "Natsu, look out!" She shouted at her friend, but the rose haired teen seemed to ignore her warning as he kept walking at a steady pace.

Saizou smirked as he quickly reached his target, before he slammed his fist squarely into Natsu's mid section, sending the rose haired boy flying back into a group of tombstones. "**Seriously, what was that?!**" He howled with laughter as a large cloud of dust was kicked up into the air.

"NOOO!" The vampire screamed as she quickly ran over to her friend, but her arm was quickly caught by Saizou. "LET ME GO!" She screamed frantically.

The rogue monster simply smirked in amusement as Moka tried to resist his hold, kicking and screaming as she did so. "**Now then, where did we-**"

"Damn, that was actually a pretty good hit.." The rose haired teen's voice interrupted Saizou's sentence, causing both monsters to snap their heads towards the cloud of dust. The two watched in absolute shock as the dust cleared, revealing a slightly hunched over Natsu standing with an arm over his abdomen, though he appeared to be relatively fine. "..But you'll have to come at me with more than just that if you wanna take me down." The mage grinned widely as he straightened his posture, showing off his elongated canines.

"**IMPOSSIBLE!**" Saizou bellowed, staring at the rose haired teen with a mixture of rage and disbelief.

Similar thoughts were running through the mind of the pink haired vampire. '_B-but how? Natsu said he was a human, right? So how is he able to stand up so easily after taking a hit like that?' _Moka wondered, before her eyes widened at what she saw happen next.

Fire began to gather around Natsu's body, slowly trailing up his legs and midsection before finally reaching his upper body, and it wasn't long before the flames fully enveloped the rose haired boy from head to toe in a fiery aura. The temperature of the area rose significantly, causing both monsters to sweat from the immense heat that the flames were giving off.

It was then that they saw _It_, standing right behind the fiery, rose haired boy. It was _massive_, having a triangular-shaped head with two, glowing yellow eyes, a pair of horns and frills on each side of its head, and a single horn jutting out from the top of its snout. Dark red scales covered most of its body, while a smooth, beige colored skin covered its underbelly. Numerous scars could be seen across various parts of its body, the most prominent being a large X-shaped scar on its chest. It's large, bony wings were spread apart and its maw was wide open as it roared furiously at those who would foolishly challenge it.

"**N-no..**" Saizou began, his entire body trembling as he unconsciously took a step back. "**There's just no way..it's not possible! They're supposed to have disappeared centuries ago!**" He stuttered fearfully.

"..A dragon." Moka whispered as she continued to gaze the visage of the enormous creature in awe. She had heard stories of the majestic dragon race, who were both very wise and very powerful. Sadly, they vanished centuries prior, along with their vast knowledge, leaving the other monster species to speculate the cause for their abrupt disappearance.

As the flames continued to roar around Natsu, his grin faded as he glared angrily at Saizou, obsidian eyes burning with fury. "Now it's my turn!" The dragon slayer roared as he raised his right fist off to the side.

Moka watched in fascination as the flames around Natsu's body began to concentrate into his right fist. '_What is he doing?_' She pondered, keeping her eyes glued on her friend.

"_Fire Dragon's.._" The mage chanted as he dashed forward, the flames on his fist trailing through the air as he quickly closed the distance between him and a stunned Saizou.

The rogue monster's eyes widened as his opponent now stood before him. "**W-wait..!**" He pleaded, but it was far too late.

"_..Iron Fist!_" Natsu finished, slugging Saizou square in the face with enough force to knock him clean off of his feet and into the air.

Now airborne, the monster sailed through the air for several yards while crashing through multiple trees, before he finally landed with a thunderous crash on the forest floor. A groan of pain escaped Saizou's mouth as his body twitched painfully atop a pile of fallen trees, his face suffering from intense burns and heavy swelling, while blood leaked out from his broken nose.

"If you _ever_ come after Moka again.." The dragon slayer began as he stood tall, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes, which were now giving off an ominous red glow. "..Then you'll get more than just another punch to the face." Natsu warned in a low, but threatening voice.

The pink haired vampire was rendered speechless for a moment. Natsu, a boy who claimed to be a human, had just beaten a monster, and in one punch no less! "Amazing..that was absolutely amazing, Natsu!" She shouted happily with a smile as she ran up to the boy.

Natsu simply scratched the back of his head sheepishly, chuckling as Moka approached him. Suddenly, she skidded to a stop a few feet away with a look of hesitance on her face. "Hm? Something wrong, Moka?" The mage questioned worriedly at her expression.

"..Did you really mean it?" Moka asked as she lowered her head to look at the ground, still feeling ashamed to look the boy in the eye. "Do you really still consider me your nakama?" She added with a small frown. After everything that had happened earlier, she would have thought that the rose haired boy would be hating her right about now.

"Of course I do," Natsu replied with a fanged grin, causing the vampire to look at him in surprise. "I just I hope you don't mind being friends with a human." He added, his eyes looking over to the side as he felt a bit awkward for some reason.

To his surprise, Moka suddenly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It's okay..its okay if you're a human, I really don't mind anymore. You made me realized that it shouldn't matter if my friend is a human or a monster, so long as they accept me," She said with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did earlier." The vampire whispered, still not relinquishing her hold on the boy.

Natsu, for his part, was surprised to hear Moka apologize, but he smiled nonetheless. "Ah, just forget about it, 'kay?" He grinned, lightly patting her head with his hand.

Moka couldn't help but giggle as she pulled away from the mage, before she stared at him with curiosity. "By the way..how were able to summon fire like that? From what I know, humans shouldn't be able to do things like that." She said, her mind still trying to figure out how Natsu was able to wield fire in such a manner.

"Oh, that," The dragon slayer chuckled lightly. "Well, the truth is, I'm a human who can use magic to fight. Where I come from, I'm called a mage, and I use my magic to help other people." Natsu explained, though he decided to leave out some of the more specific details, like being from another world, or that said world was full of magic that was also an integral part of everyday society.

The vampire felt her eyes grow with fascination. A human who could use magic was unheard of in the monster world, save for a few old stories and legends. The only beings that came close to that description were witches, but they were a race on the boundary between humans and monsters, considered to be heretics by the former group and half breeds by the latter group.

"I need you to keep my identity a secret, though," Natsu suddenly said with a serious face, crossing his arms over his chest. "I kinda wasn't supposed to tell anyone what I am." He added, wondering if the Headmaster would chew him out for revealing his true form to the pink haired vampire.

"Ah, don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Moka said with a confident look, causing the boy to relax. "So then that attack you used, _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_ was it? Was that some kind of _Fire Magic_ you were using, then?" She couldn't help but ask with shining eyes.

The rose haired mage shook his head lightly at her question. "Sort of. You see, I use a special type of magic called _Dragon Slayer Magic_, which was taught to me by my old man. I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer!" He puffed his chest out with pride, before noticing that Moka had paled slightly.

"Y-you slay dragons?" The vampire squeaked nervously.

Now it was the dragon slayer's turn to blanch. "N-NO!" He shouted, looking appalled. "It's called _Dragon Slayer Magic_ because it gives me the same qualities as a dragon, helping me to fight against them and survive. I would never try to hurt another dragon!" He retorted frantically, looking at the girl like she had just accused him of murder.

"Ah, s-sorry about that!" Moka apologized with a sweat drop as she waved her hands in front of her, realizing it was just a misunderstanding. "So your dad is a dragon slayer like you, then?" The vampire opted to ask.

Natsu grinned broadly. "Nope," He replied, causing Moka to blink in confusion. "My dad's a dragon!"

Silence filled the air for a full thirty seconds, before the pink haired vampire finally gave a reaction.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

As Moka began to sputter, desperately trying to comprehend why a dragon would teach a human how to fight against others of its own kind, Natsu found himself smiling at the pink haired girl. '_Huh, maybe coming to this world wasn't such a bad thing after all.._' He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Ah, your hand is bleeding!" Moka suddenly pointed out with a worried expression, causing the dragon slayer's eyes to snap wide open.

..And almost immediately, Natsu found himself running for dear life, with a blood craving vampire hot on his heels. He dared not to look back once, for such an action would surely seal his doom, and he rather liked having all his blood inside of his body. The two pinkettes eventually found themselves running through the halls of the school, where every single male student went green with envy upon witnessing the school's hottie chasing down the boy who took out Saizou, which, in turn, sparked many, many rumors..

Yep, welcome to Youkai Academy.

_(...)_

**Author's Note: **Let me start off by saying thank you to everyone who left a review, and/or decided to favorite and follow this story. I glad that people are finding this to be interesting so far, and the feedback I received is encouraging. Now, I think I should respond to a few reviews some of you posted.

_**zoro99(Guest)**_: I've had similar thoughts regarding Natsu's magic. Though I won't give out any major spoilers, I will say that in this story, something will happen to Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic that will cause him to undergo a few changes, though it won't happen until much later.

_**treesofsakuras**_: This story will be a harem, but yea, it'll have some NatsuXMoka moments, as well as others.

_**OC Crafter**_: I think I have a good idea of what role I want Tsukune to play in this story, but I'm always open to suggestions.

_**Blake Zephyr**_: I'm glad you like this story, and I sincerely hope that your story turns out to be great as well.

Any tips and pointers as far as writing is concerned will be greatly appreciated. This chapter took me quite a while to finish up, but I feel that it turned out okay, despite the ending. It bugs me for some reason, but I'll just let you guys and gals be the judge of that.

Til next time.


End file.
